Small Steps
by Dark-Kin-Sung
Summary: Ichigo has a small confession to make for Orihime shortly after graduation party.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writing an Ichihime, I miss writing this pairing. **

**Anyway, forgive me on OOCs been a long time since I've watched and read Bleach. I was listening to anime ending music and some Korean music.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

The rest of May was a whirlwind for Ichigo and Orihime, time flew by before they even knew it. The end of year projects were due. Graduation was today, every student had purchased their school yearbook and the upcoming graduation party was tomorrow, everyone got to sign yearbooks and many were either happy or sad because they had friends who were going to another school or study aboard in another country.

One of Ichigo's classmate, Ayame was already getting ready for Seoul, South Korea to become completely fluent in Korean. After that, she'll become a fashion model. Before leaving, she was chosen to give a graduation speech.

The weather for the whole week was pretty and the future ahead of them was bright as ever.

Everybody got their dresses ready and silky gowns all ready and set for tomorrow.

Ichigo adjusted his black graduation gown nervously, fiddling with the hat. Orihime wore a tank top white shin length dress underneath hers.

"Are you nervous, Ichigo?" Orihime suddenly asked. She sat next to him on the stage in the school gym with the other seniors.

"No, not really," he lied.

Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki and the others sat in the same row as them.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome our senior class president, Ayame Takahashi, who will deliver the parting speech from the senior class," the principal announced.

Feeling nervous, Ayame rose her seat and adjusted her gown. Everyone were shedding a few tears knowing they'll never see her again.

"Take small steps to achieve that goal and don't stop at nothing from reaching it. Take small steps, we only have one life and enjoy while you can. My apologizes to those who decide to give and throw it all away.

"Do whatever it takes to reach your dream and don't let anything stop you. There's no turning back, keep moving forward. Thank you all for staying with us until the very end," Ayame finally finished and bowed at the crowd.

The seniors all cheered, holding their hands high in the air as they tossed their hats above their head. The graduation song came in, lights brighten the room, trumpets and orchestra played along.

Every single senior student clutched their high school diplomas and happy marched proudly out of the gym and into their own path.

* * *

**A/N: I remember high school graduation, I often stared up at the sky thinking to myself, "Where will I go from where and where will I end?" Things like that. I'm going through four years of medical school.. Sorry if the this and the next chapter are gonna be short. Anyway, I gotta sleep... Soo tired..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, don't like then don't read or I'll kick your ass. But on with this three shot!**

"**Life is a pen. You can cross out your past, but you can't erase it." Source: SearchQuotes.**

* * *

The next day after that, Ichigo and Orihime attended the party hosted by Rei Yoshida, the guidance counselor, she told everyone it was held at the ballroom of the high school.

It was the real last time everyone were going to see each other before marching towards to their bright future.

The graduation party went well as Ayame expected and it was the perfect time for some confessions.

"I have a small confession to make," Tatsuki said aloud, "I've been thinking about studying overseas."

"Why?" A transgender (1) student asked with a sake bottle in hand named Haruka. Her jet black hair was in a pixie cut. She was frequently mistaken for a boy due to her voice and appearance, Haruka was going to undergo surgery after the party was over to become a _real _girl.

"I've gotten an email on my iPad mini yesterday, a scholarship or invitation of something to a university in San Diego, California, United States." Tatsuki looked down at the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"D-Did you accept?" Orihime asked. She felt proud and sad for her best friend, they were close throughout the whole school years.

"Yes, Haruka and Orihime, I did accept so this is our last time together. That's all." Tatsuki smiled at everyone in the room. The tomboy felt a pang of sadness pierced her heart after she confessed.

Ichigo was blushing pretty hard when he approached Orihime who talked to the transgender and wished her luck on the surgery.

People kept questioning about Haruka's gender and it was confirmed she was in the wrong body. She hated the fact she was a transgender so she had to deal with it. Due to her transgender, Haruka didn't made friends easily and therefore took some time and patience for true friends. She was thankful that Orihime had accepted her for the way she was and didn't care about her being a transgender. Ichigo on the other hand, didn't mind at all. The eighteen year old sipped a Mekchu (2) from Hite (3).

"Well, good luck on the surgery, alright? Be strong, Haruka," Orihime told her.

"I will, thanks." Haruka smiled at her. Her nervousness was toned down due to her friend's support and encouragement.

"I'm going to become a radio talk show host in Hiroshima," Keigo announced. "I already have my bags packed and I'm leaving early tomorrow if I don't want to miss the train."

"As for me, I'm going to be a doctor at a hospital in Tokyo," Orihime told everyone.

"If you wanna go tell her then do it before everyone else including her leave," Tatsuki whispered to Ichigo who was still nervous to tell Orihime something.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell her but at night..." Ichigo gulped nervously. He was thankful that he found a jewelry shop on his way and will go there after the party was over. He had enough money to buy jewelry.

* * *

The former high school girl was already packing up getting ready to leave for Tokyo, Orihime was going to miss everyone. Life had its good and bad apples. She placed her blow dryer in a separate traveler case. Her tiny apartment will be vacant for a while. Everyone she knew was either staying here in Karakura Town or moving some part of Japan or overseas.

She figured she was good at healing and chose to be a doctor. Orihime received many applications from medical schools from other cities and accepted one of them, she didn't want to miss the train.

There was a knock on her door.

"I'll get it." Orihime calmly walked over to her front door and opened it.

Standing was her friend and not mention _crush_, Ichigo. He seemed nervous and worn.

"C-Can I come in?" He stammered.

"Sure." Orihime gestured to her tiny apartment.

Ichigo fiddled with his front pockets and fidgeted. He had something and a small message to deliver while Orihime just stood there watching him. She wasn't sure what made him so uncomfortable, maybe because he saw a sea of boxes sprawled on the floor.

"So?" Orihime spoke up, broke the silence between the two.

"Ah! I, umm..." Ichigo felt a tiny stream of sweat on his nape and cleared his throat, "I... was... no, are you really leaving for Tokyo tomorrow?"

"Yeah, seven clock sharp," Orhime told him, "I don't want to miss the train so I'm packing up to get a early start."

"I'm gonna stay here and protect this city." Ichigo stared up at the ceiling.

"Won't you feel all lonesome since just everyone is leaving?" She had second thoughts about leaving.

"Nah, I still got company if you know-" Ichigo fidgeted as he dug his fingernails on the small item in his pocket. Orihime didn't what he was fiddling with so she made a small gesture.

"Ichigo, if you have something you wanna say to me then say it. Say it loud and say it proud." Orihime smiled at him.

"Alright... I know I've been holding this back for a long time now... I- no, will you be my future wife?" The tall teen took out the small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

Orihime blushed with joy.

"I will, I will!" She hugged him and happily placed the beautiful piece of jewelry on her left ring finger. Ichigo blushed as the long haired girl hugged him.

That was easy.

"Good luck on medical school," Ichigo whispered to her.

"Don't worry I'll come back," Orihime reassured him and gave him a quick kiss, indicating departure.

With that being said, the two were happy to see one another for the final time.

_Our story together ends here but theirs is just beginning._

* * *

**Notes:**

**1\. Transgender is when one wasn't born with assigned gender so they were born in the wrong body. Ex: A male born in a female's body and female born in a male's body. Transwoman born in a male's body but as identified as female therefore called she and her. There's a HUGE differences between transgender and transsexual. And no, I'm not making fun transgenders or anyone's gender. AT. ALL. Just accept yourself for who you are.**

**2\. Mekchu is beer in Korean. 맥주 **

**3\. There are 3 main brewing companies in Korea are: Hite **(하이트), Cass **(카스) and OB **(오비)**. So basically Haruka was drinking Korean beer. Legal drinking age in Korea is 19.******

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy... yer.. derpy... chappy of this short story... *wheezes*Now I gotta be focused more on my medical school so you'll be expecting some REAL slow updates due to medical school and me falling ill. I honestly feel like I'm getting sick more often nowadays... :\**


End file.
